In an existing wireless communication system, a base station may provide a user equipment (UE) with scheduling information for uplink transmission and/or downlink reception of the UE, for example, via a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH). In the existing wireless communication system, resources used to transmit the downlink control channel are restricted to a specific resource region.
As compared to the existing wireless communication system, increased transmit capacity support, improved inter-cell interference coordination, multi-node system support, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), multi user-multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO) support, etc. is required. Restriction on the location of the resources used to transmit the downlink control channel in the existing wireless communication system may not be suitable for such requirements. Accordingly, introduction of a new downlink control channel, which is transmitted at a physical resource location different from that of a downlink control channel transmission region defined in the existing wireless communication system, is being discussed.